


Better for You

by Articient



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Anxiety, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Body Worship, Developing Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Pampering, Relationship Anxiety, Suggestive Themes, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Articient/pseuds/Articient
Summary: Xaldin comes back from a rough mission to Luxord having "plans" for him. Although, Xaldin is dealing with his own concerns about his relationship with the Gambler.
Relationships: Luxord/Xaldin (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Better for You

Xaldin staggered through the portal out of the strange fluid dark nothingness and into the stark white and light gray of the Castle that Never Was. He made his way to the Grey Room, giving Saix a brief report, and leaving. Xaldin didn't want to stay a moment longer than he needed to in that space. Demyx was strumming away on his sitar, Larxene and Marluxia were gossiping, or plotting more likely, and for some reason just looking at Saix irritated something in the back of his head. It was it agitated a long buried memory but Xaldin wasn't going to waste the mental energy trying to figure out why. Axel made him feel the same way but also irritated him a lot more with his nonchalant attitude. After the way his mission had gone, Xaldin wanted nothing to do with the other organization members, least he end up pinning one of them to the wall with a lance or three.

He had been sent to eliminate heartless in the Pridelands this time. Not only was the place over run with the things, but they took the form of monkeys. They were as annoying and bothersome as the actual animal. They had kept climbing on him, pulling his hair, jumping on and off him, scratching him, and taunting him. To top it off, the jungle terrain of the area was hot and humid, making the air feel like soup, and Xaldin felt like he had been sweating buckets. The whole situation combined to make a miserable experience. /by the end of his mission, Xaldin was swinging his lances wildly, almost blindly, with no care for his surroundings just to simply take out as many of those infernal heartless as he could so he could leave. For a Nobody, he was as relieved as he could be to be back at the castle where, at least Xaldin thought, he could have some peace and quiet after this long exhausting day.

Xaldin didn't even feel like he had the energy to portal himself away. Maybe he had the half idea that maybe he'd cool off some if he just walked to his room. At least most of the other members should be busy elsewhere, so he should at least be able to get to his quarters undisturbed. Well, Xaldin thought so until he got to the door of his room and felt a familiar pair of well built arms sliding around his waist. Normally, Xaldin would have immediately tensed, spun around, and have pinned whoever had dare try to touch him like that to the wall. However, he knew those arms a little too well and they certainly did dare, more than they should. Xaldin was also used to pinning them against the wall, but in a much... _different_ way.

Instead of tensing Xaldin began to feel himself relax more as he stood there and that other body pressed against his back.

"There you are, ducky." That silky accented voice said softly. "I've been looking for you."

"Luxord..." Xaldin sighed. "I thought you were still in Port Royal."

"I finished early." Luxord's hands began to roam over Xaldin's abdomen. "You, on the other hand, are late."

Xaldin shifted, putting his hand over Luxord's to stop his teasing movements. "Not now, Lux. I'm-"

"Tired. I figured as much." Xaldin heard Luxord sniffing him. "And you smell like a locker room in the middle of the wilderness."

"Jungle actually." Xaldin corrected.

"Ah, I knew it had a certain je ne sais pas."

Xaldin rolled his eyes, not so much out of annoyance but his energy was running low, even for Luxord. "Lux, I want to rest, please."

"How about about we take this back to my place then?" Xaldin could almost hear the smile in Luxord's voice.

"Luxord, I-." Xaldin began to protest, but was cut off as Luxord's portal opened up and wrapped around them. When it reopened, they had both been deposited in Luxord's quarters. Despite the stark white and plain appearance that made each of their rooms identical, there were small tells that helped identify each space's occupant. For Luxord's space, the cards on the desk were the obvious sign along with a number of dice sets. There were also a few books as well. Xaldin had found the man to be fairly well read. While he normally wouldn't have minded being in the other's room, his exhaustion got the better of him. "Luxord, not tonight...."

Luxord released him from his grasp and walked around to face him with that mischivous smirk. "I know, dear. I have other things in mind for you." He ran his hand lightly over Xaldin's chest before backing away toward the bathroom. "Just relax. I'll be right back."

Xaldin groaned and sat on the foot of the bed. He held his head in his palms. Kingdom Hearts, that man.... He was always up to something. And yet, Xaldin always seemed to get pulled along or maybe he let himself be pulled along. Xaldin wasn't sure anymore, but he had to admit Luxord was...intriguing. It was part of his allure, part of what had allowed Xaldin to indulge Luxord in his conversations about hearts and games, to indulge in a kiss or a gentle touch, and eventually indulge in getting brought into the very bed Xaldin was sitting on. Along with those blue eyes, the square jaw, those arms, the silver tongue, and that damn smile...and Xaldin was weak for it all.

But Xaldin never really resisted the Gambler, much to even his own surprise. Sure there had been some resistance but it never took long for that smile to wear him down. In their own little unnatural world, or even their existence considering they weren't even supposed to exist, this relationship that had developed with Luxord was the most natural thing in Xaldin's life now.

That was probably the best way Xaldin could describe any of this: natural. That it just seemed right. It was like trying to swim upstream. You might make some progress but the river was alway going to win, and somehow Xaldin didn't mind Luxord winning. Even though it irrated him at the same time how easily he seemed to give in to the other man's whims. Early on Xaldin would silently berate himself for how easily he let himself be pulled along but eventually even that voice quieted. Xaldin was content with Luxord, as much as a Nobody could be anyway, and Luxord at least seemed content with him as far as Xaldin knew. At least Luxord didn't display anything that said otherwise....

Xaldin tried not to dwell on that too much. It brought him too close to those feelings they weren't supposed to possess. The Gambler had kept going back to him, didn't he? He had been looking for him today. Had brought him here, despite attempted protests. That had to mean something positive, at least. Xaldin tried not to think about it too deeply or he'd get irritated. Not at Luxord but himself. He could understand a fight but this...it was unknown territory. While it all felt right, a vague but strong instinct in the depths of him mind kept him from getting too comfortable. It made him question himself. In a fight it would be different but it wasn't. In a fight, if you weren't on offense, you guarded yourself, but for this relationship with Luxord it meant being open and unnerved Xaldin to a degree. Openness meant vulnerability and vulnerability mean one got hurt. It also meant trusting Luxord with that vulnerability. So, no matter how much Xaldin conceded to Luxord, a sense of hesitation still remained in the air between them.

"Come in, ducky." Luxord called from the bathroom. Xaldin heard the sound of a water faucet being turned off. It piqued Xaldin's curiosity cause hadn't paid enough attention to it being turned on in the first place. What exactly was he up to?

Still, Xaldin obeyed his lover's voice and went into the bathroom. There he saw Luxord standing there without his cloak, a plain white shirt that exposed those strong arms and black pants that seemed to show off every curve of his legs. Luxord wasn't as big as Xaldin was, few people were, but the man was muscular, solid. Something Xaldin appreciated and sometimes fantasized about, although he wouldn't admit it. However, what caught Xaldin's attention most was the tub full of warm water, the steam rising from the surface. Usually, Xaldin was too large for a bath and opted to shower, but whatever magic was here at the castle seemed to accommodate things for them.

"I take it that's for me." Xaldin said.

"I did say I had other plans for you." Luxord chuckled softly, walking to him. The Gambler placed one hand on his shoulder and another on the zipper of his cloak, pulling it down slowly. "You said you were tired and you're more than a little sweaty. I thought you'd appreciate a relaxing bath."

Xaldin covered Luxord's hand with his own to stop him. He knew were this usually led with the Gambler and the enjoyment he got from this. "Not too tired to undress myself."

"Tsk tsk...it's not about that, Xaldin. Perhaps you should get your mind out of the gutter." Luxord said. Xaldin felt his cheeks warm and opened and closed his mouth to try and say something but quickly stopped. Vaguely remembering a sense of shame at both the accusation and his own assumption. Luxord smiled softly at the attempt before reaching up with his free hand to stroke Xaldin's cheek. "I'm only teasing, love, but you should give me a little more credit than that. I understood you earlier. I just want to spoil you some, but I'll stop if that's what you want."

Luxord's hand on Xaldin's zipper began to relax and start to pull away. However, Xaldin still kept a hold of it. A brief puzzled look came across Luxord's face at this. Xaldin brought the other man's hand to his lips, gently kissing his knuckles.

Xaldin looked Luxord straight in his blue eyes. He wouldn't deny him at least this little pleasure. "No, go on..."

"Very well..." Luxord said as he broke his eye contact with Xaldin, looking down and slightly away. A pink blush slowly beginning to color his cheeks as he brought his hand to take hold of the zipper again to bring it down. Xaldin rolled the heavy cloak off his shoulders and slide off his arms, fully showing his pants and undershirt.

While Luxord liked to tease and flirt and over all fluster Xaldin, Xaldin had also learned little ways to throw the man off balance. It paid to be at least a little unpredictable, especially if it meant getting the Gambler to blush. It was cute to watch. Although on rare occasions, Xaldin had managed to make him Luxord speechless. Those were particularly enjoyable moments, giving Xaldin a slight buzz of excitement and masculine pride. He felt a small rush of it as he pulled his shirt off over his head and thought he saw Luxord's blush deepen as his eyes focused on Xaldin's bare torso. Despite having seen him nude plenty of times before, it seemed as though the Gambler was still weak for his physique as well.

There was only a few things left. Both men were acutely aware of this. Although, Luxord, for once this evening, seemed hesitant now that they were drifting into more tempting territory that he hadn't thought through yet and he was already off balance from the kiss. He didn't want to accidentally cross a line.

It was sweet and provided a small opportunity for some return teasing. With the energy he got from that little rush moments ago, Xaldin took advantage of Luxord's hesitation and took off his boots. Then, as casually as he could, Xaldin turned to face his bath, and started unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, taking them and his underwear off at once. Finally there in the nude facing away from Luxord, Xaldin stretched his back and arms, making sure to flex some. While he had no doubt Luxord was getting a good view of his ass, Xaldin also knew the man felt the same about his back muscles as he did about his chest considering how many times he had caught him staring. Satisfied with that little show, Xaldin finally stepped into the tub, almost melting at how good the warm water felt against his skin. His tired body relaxing into the water.

"That's not fair." Luxord whined.

"What's not fair?"

"You know exactly what I mean." Luxord said as he came to sit behind Xaldin outside the tub, their heads side by side. "Here I'm trying to be nice to you and you're tormenting me."

"Is that a complaint? This situation was your idea, you know."

Luxord smirked. "I'm well aware. All the more reason for you to me nice to me."

"A tease for a tease. Too bad I'm not nice." Xaldin responded. "Besides, you were the one who said you wanted to spoil me."

"Indeed, I did, ducky." Luxord chuckled as he nuzzled into Xaldin's neck. Xaldin had a hard time keeping a straight face and Luxord's goatee tickled and gently scratched against his skin. "Granted I do enjoy a good tease. We'll just call it even then."

"Fine." Xaldin half laughed. Suddenly a scent caught his attention that he hadn't noticed before. It smelt like it was coming from the water, but Xaldin didn't see anything unusual.

"What is that?"

"What's what?"

"The smell." Xaldin clarified.

"Oh, some bath oil. Orange and sandalwood." Luxord kissed the shell of Xaldin's ear. "Do you like it, ducky?"

Xaldin gave a small smile. "I do."

"Good." Luxord purred. His nimble fingers then began to work at Xaldin's dreads, taking them down from the usual ponytail they were kept in. Xaldin hardly notices the weight of them on the back of his head anymore but he felt it as it came down. Luxord ordered and smoothed them out before starting to pet his head. "So, today was that bad, huh?"

"Annoying more than anything." Xaldin said.

“Everything annoys you.” Luxord chimed.

“Does not.” Xaldin huffed. "Powerwilds...sniperwilds...place was crawling with the damn things. Chased and was chased through the jungle five times over at least."

"I see...." Luxord started lacing his fingers though the dreadlocks, gently massaging the scalp. Xaldin instinctively closed his eyes, getting lost in the way Luxord's fingers moved and touched him. "Sounds like those heartless worked you hard."

"They did." Xaldin sighed. "That was ridiculous..."

"I'm sure, ducky." Luxord moved his hands down Xaldin's neck and to his shoulders.

"And what about your mission to Port Royal? You only had reconnaissance, right?"

"I see someone has been listening in on Saix's chore chart." Luxord began. "It's a quaint place. It has the beginnings of a large town. Although it's becoming a hub for some of the world's more...seedy characters. It'll be interesting to see how this world develops, definitely potential for darkness to bloom."

"Interesting..."

The two of them fell into a comfortable silence. Luxord continued massaging Xaldin's tired and sore muscles, working out the knots in his shoulders. It felt like heaven. When one wielded six lances it was nice to have someone who paid attention to your problem areas, where you'd be most sore. However, after a while Xaldin opened his eyes again. Something kept nagging in the back of his head. It was something that he wanted and it kept conflicting with that instinct in him to stay back. It was easy to stay quiet and keep his thought unspoken. It kept him comfortable and it kept Luxord away.

But he didn't want Luxord away, did he?

"Are you not joining me?" Xaldin said. That nagging desire finally winning out.

"Do you want me to?" Luxord asked, a hint of surprise in his voice.

"...yes." Xaldin hated how much effort it took just to say that one word.

Luxord got up and moved away from the tub. Usually it would have been the other way around with Luxord trying to tempt him into a shower together, but it never happened. He always had some excuse for no or he'd run off to his own room. Xaldin didn't linger much after they had been together for an evening. Luxord never complained, only tried to plea and bargain with him to stay longer, but Xaldin knew Luxord wasn't completely fine with his leaving. Even if Xaldin wanted to stay, he left. He just couldn't stay still. He felt fidgety and like he couldn't relax. It kept him for getting too close. From being so casually intimate with another. It was too close for whatever long buried memory was trying to protect him. Why was that the thing that shook his core? Even though this was something Xaldin wanted...no, _craved_ so deeply. Kingdom Hearts, he felt like a hypocrite.

Xaldin heard clothes dropping on the floor. He allowed his eyes to drift to the sound, and quietly watched Luxord peel off the last of his clothes from behind. It wasn't as showy as he could be, but still this time it was Xaldin's turn to savour the view. And he did. Luxord was beautifully sculpted in Xaldin's eyes.

Luxord smiled as he turned back. Although it wasn't his usual mischivous smile, it was the soft one he wore when it seemed like he was trying to calm Xaldin, like he had done not too long ago. That smile was all Xaldin could look at while Luxord stepped into the tub. Luxord was about to sit down on the opposite of the tub before Xaldin spoke up again. "No, come here..."

That surprise returned to Luxord's voice. "You sure?"

Xaldin's natural instinct was to be sarcastic, but it was easily ignored. It was all he could do again to give his one word response. "Yes..."

"After you're all clean." Luxord said. "Now dunk. I'm sure your hair and scalp needs it after how you've been run around."

Again Xaldin obeyed. He soaking his hair as Luxord pulled up a bottle from the many that lined the shelf near the tub. The man seemed to like collecting bath soaps, salts, and oils. However, Xaldin in this instance recognized the bottle Luxord had selected.

Xaldin arched an eyebrow. "Did you steal my shampoo?"

Luxord chuckled. "Nonsense, I got my own."

"Why?"

"In case a miracle happened." Luxord said with a matter of fact tone. "And look! It finally happened. You finally stayed to get washed up. I wanted you to be comfortable when you did. Now, come here..."

Xaldin went quiet and moved closer to Luxord, who started shampooing his hair. The smell of tea tree oil filling his nostrils. He had a list of snappy responses he could do, but he kept those quiet. He was tired and Luxord was happy. He wouldn't damper that. Not today. And even he felt a certain warmth growing in his chest. It was a small gesture but even Xaldin had to admit it was nice. It was a small detail most people would look over, but Luxord didn't. He had done it for him. So, he could be comfortable. Not many people would do something like that for him. Not many people would be sitting here naked in a tub with him washing his hair either, again massaging his scalp and working the lather between and along each of the dreadlocks. But Luxord was...

"I take it this is ok?" Luxord asked.

"Mhm..." That was all Xaldin could say in return.

Xaldin felt himself melting into the man's touch again. He could almost fall asleep there. Even when Luxord started rinsing out the suds with clean water and began massaging his scalp and hair again. Luxord even took his time to help squeeze out the water from each of the dreads so they would dry properly. Xaldin would have to remember to wrap his hair up after they got out of the tub.

Luxord didn't waste much time. After he finished with Xaldin's hair, he moved his attention to Xaldin's body. This time the Gambler picked out an unfamiliar product but Xaldin knew it was soap. Granted, he saw his regular soap in the collection as well, but didn't protest at Luxord's selection. Whatever it was, it smelt nice, and Xaldin at least trusted Luxord's choice of bath accommodations. However, the warmth in Xaldin's cheeks and tension in his chest returned as Luxord's hands with that washcloth began to work over his bare skin. It wasn't anything overtly sexual but it was *so* intimate. Luxord liked to run his hands over the curves of his body like he was taking it all in so he could memorize it. All that just to wash him. There was no expectation from the action, nothing to be reciprocated, nothing had to come from it but it wouldn't be unwelcome. It was done because Luxord wanted to touch him and make him feel good and he enjoyed it. And Xaldin did feel good. When was the last time someone took this much care of him? Maybe that's why he felt so hesitant.

That tightness in Xaldin's chest only got worse as Luxord got closer to him. Luxord was starting to wash around his shoulders and back, so he had moved himself to sit on Xaldin's thighs. Their chests were just centimetres from touching. Xaldin could feel the heat coming off him and shuttered just slightly. They were so _close_. Even their faces were only mere inches apart. If Xaldin leaned in just enough, he could steal a kiss, but that hesitation froze him again. He had kissed Luxord countless times before why was he freezing now? Luxord's lips were soft and warm and they fit so well against his own. Kingdom Hearts, why was this happening?

Before Xaldin could will himself out of whatever spell his own mind had put him under, Luxord made his move. However, he didn't kiss Xaldin's lips. Instead, Luxord leaned in, grazing his lips against against the edge of Xaldin's jaw and planting soft little kisses along the way. Xaldin's breath caught as Luxord made his way to the corner of Xaldin's mouth before grazing his lips over Xaldin's own, but never making full contact. It made a shiver ran down Xaldin's spine before Luxord continued his way down Xaldin's chin and neck. Oh, this man was going to be the death of him.

Luxord took his time, his kisses following the curve of Xaldin's neck to his collar bone. Luxord's hands seemed to wander with no thought up and down his sides and over his stomach. Xaldin just closed his eyes and tried to let himself get lost in his lover's touch. He was able to let his own hands wrap around Luxord, running them up and down his back, feeling the groves and indents of the Gambler's muscles. It was a familiar landscape to Xaldin's fingers that he hardly wanted to admit, even to himself. He could probably draw a map from memory.

Xaldin leaned down, nuzzling into Luxord's short hair. There wasn't much thought. It was just what felt right, and for once he didn't feel pulled back. However, Xaldin noticed the familiar scent of mint in the other's hair that gave him slight pause.

"You already cleaned up."

Luxord looked up from where he had been kissing Xaldin's shoulders. "I told you, you were late. What of it, ducky?"

"Then why are you in here with me?"

A smile played on Luxord's lips. "Firstly, it's because you asked. Secondly, it's not necessarily about me getting clean. It's because I want to spend time with you, Xaldin. Believe it or not, I actually like just being with you."

Xaldin gave no response. Although, this didn't seem to bother Luxord, who went back to his work kissing down Xaldin's clavicle again to his sternum. Another shiver ran through Xaldin as he watched on, his hands still on the other's back. Despite what Luxord had said, Xaldin's mind went running through a long tired series of questions. Why was he doing this? Luxord couldn't actually enjoy spending time with him, could he? Yet, there he was, like always. Seeming quite content to kiss every inch of his body if Xaldin let him. He might have even left some little bruises in a few places. Still, he'd get tired of this. Luxord would get tired of him. They always did. While Xaldin couldn't put a name or a face to the "they," he remembered that feeling of rejection. The hurt. That it wasn't enough. That _he_ wasn't enough. Perhaps that's why he held back. Why give all when it wasn't enough?

Xaldin felt his energy drop lower as his mind kept ruminating through those distant memories of emotions and of people he once cared too much about. He had to will himself back into the present. Granted, a convenient kiss followed by a rather hard suck on one of his nipples from Luxord also helped with that. A small reactionary gasp had escaped from his lips. Luxord looked up to see Xaldin's face. He seemed pleased with himself that he had been able to elicit that small sound out of Xaldin. Those icy blue eyes sparkled with a hint of mischief but also asked if he could do more. The slight tousle of his shining blond hair that seemed to beg him to touch it. It looked so soft. It _was_ soft. A faint pink blush was dusted over his cheeks. The playful smile framed by a meticulously groomed goatee, that both annoyed and attracted Xaldin was on Luxord's face. His appearance wasn't complete without it. It was the first time in a while, at least outside a darkened bedroom, that Xaldin took a hard moment to appreciate his lover's face gazing up at him so casually. Kingdom Hearts, he was beautiful.

"Xaldin?" Luxord's face dropped a bit. What sounded like worry was in his voice as he called his name.

Xaldin didn't respond. Instead he only reached out and cupped that square jaw in his hand, his thumb gently stroking his cheek. It was like he fit there perfectly. Xaldin wasn't sure if he was comforted or unnerved by this or both. As he continued looking at Luxord, Xaldin only had one thought: Luxord deserved better. Better than him and whatever broken pieces still lingered in the empty shell he was now.

"Xaldin?" Luxord called again. He gently grasped Xaldin's forearm that was extended to him. When Xaldin didn't answer again, Luxord leaned his head into Xaldin's touch, his goatee gently scratching the skin. Luxord turned his head more to nuzzle Xaldin's palm and sprinkle it with kisses before moving back to be face to face with Xaldin. "What's wrong, ducky?"

Xaldin snapped out of his own introspection and was met again with those eyes that haunted what dreams he had. He seemed so concerned. It hit something in him that reminded him of guilt.

"It's nothing." Xaldin leaned forward and finally quickly stole a kiss from those teasing lips. "The water is getting cold. Let's get out."

"Alright then..." A little more of a blush had appeared on Luxord's cheeks, possibly being surprised by the action. Yet, despite the kiss and whatever surprise Luxord may have had about it, he didn't sound completely convinced by Xaldin's answer.

Still Luxord moved off Xaldin and made his way out of the tub to start drying off. After Xaldin regained some feeling in his legs and unplugging the drain, he followed right behind the Gambler. Luxord handed him a fluffy towel to dry off and that was similar to one that was now around Luxord's waist. Xaldin had been expecting, as earlier, for Luxord's eyes to rove over him again but this time he kept turned away as if to give Xaldin some privacy. In fact, Luxord quietly left the bathroom as soon as he was done drying off.

The silence didn't sit well in Xaldin's chest. Neither did the low energy or tone shift in the room. It was rare for Luxord. Whatever Luxord had seen in him just a few moments earlier had pulled down whatever spirits he had possessed. Maybe he thought he had crossed a line. Maybe he didn't like the kiss. And there he went again, contradicting himself, Xaldin thought as he wrapped up his hair. Trying to fight the river, from feeling like he wasn't going to be enough for the man and yet still feeling pulled to keep trying to please him. For him to smile. Wanting his attention and yet keeping him at arm’s length. Luxord deserved better. It hurt to see him low...

_"I want to spend time with you, Xaldin."_

Xaldin sighed and summoned a portal around himself to take him back to his quarters. He didn't plan to stay there long. He quickly went through his drawers, grabbing underwear and sweatpants, and got dressed. Leaving the towels abandoned on his floor, Xaldin took a portal back to Luxord's quarters. However, he deposited himself in the bedroom rather than the bathroom where he had left. Luxord seemed to be caught mid-dress, his boxers on and a shirt in his hands, and once again surprised, if the wide eyes were anything to go by.

"You came back...?"

"Yeah, I needed some clothes." Xaldin walked over and crawled into bed. "Didn't you want me to stay?"

"Yes..." Luxord pulled the shirt over his head. "You just seemed rather put out."

Xaldin laid back. "Just tired. Now are you coming or what?"

Luxord gave a weak chuckle as he came to bed. "Aren't we demanding? Perhaps I've spoiled you too much."

"Perhaps..." Xaldin echoed. He watched Luxord as he laid down beside him. However, there was still a good amount of space between them. It was like Luxord was still trying to give him space. "No, I'm clean now, so come here."

Xaldin pulled the Gambler not just to his side of the bed but on top of his torso. Luxord didn't resist and by the time, he was on Xaldin he had a soft smile on his face and settled himself against Xaldin's side. Xaldin simply began to unconsciously stroke Luxord's short soft hair.

"Is this better, ducky?" Luxord asked. Xaldin only nodded this time, continuing to pet the blond hair of his lover. He loved having his hands on the Gambler in some way. The casual but intimate contact sparked something in him. Luxord gave a small smile before continuing. "Good. I was starting to think you'd grown tired of me."

That one line shot a chill down Xaldin's spine. If there had been any hesitation left in his mind, it was gone now. It had been replaced by the overwhelming urge, no _need_ , to show Luxord how wrong that was. Xaldin pulled the Gambler closer to him, his hand firmly against the other's back, and began liberally covering his face in kisses. His free hand that had been stroking Luxord's hair now came down and cupped his had to hold him close. Xaldin didn't much care where he kissed, as long as it was Luxord's face. Luxord squirmed for a moment before starting to chuckle again, this time sounding more like himself instead of nervous and unsure.

"Never..." Xaldin said quietly.

Luxord raised an eyebrow. "Hm? Never what?"

"I'd never grow tired of you."

Now it was Luxord's turn to go quiet as he looked up to meed Xaldin's gaze. It was like he was searching for truth there, as Xaldin had done to him countless times before. Xaldin only hoped he saw the right answer there.

"Is that so?" Luxord finally asked.

"It is." Xaldin rested his forehead against Luxord's. His eyes slowly shutting as the small spike in adrenaline wore off and heavy exhaustion took its place. "You...make it nice to wake up..."

It felt crazy but it was true. A soft moan came from Xaldin as Luxord kissed him fiercely within what seemed like a fraction of a second after he finished speaking. With his eyes closed, Xaldin could focus on how Luxord's lips felt and how they moved against his own. How intoxicating they were to both watch and kiss. How he felt relaxed with him in his arms.

"You make it nice to wake up too, ducky." Luxord said as he pulled back.

Once again he settled himself down. This time he rest his head on Xaldin's shoulder, near the crook of his neck. Xaldin cracked his eyes open enough to see Luxord as relaxed he felt as the lay tangled up in each other. As he closed his eyes again, Xaldin felt at peace. Keeping Luxord close, he pulled the sheets over them for the evening.

Yes, Luxord deserved better. Xaldin didn't know how things were going to pan out, much less with the added complication of them being Nobodies. Where would this go when they had hearts again? They were just floating down this river together with no idea where it was taking them, but they were together. They were content, and Xaldin would work to be better for the person that made this non-existance less empty.

For Luxord, he would be better.


End file.
